Spira
Bevelle is both the trade and cultural capital of Spira. It belonged first to the Lords of Midnight, and the Apex Tactical Contractors. The Lords of Midnight now control it once more, after some negotiations with Tails of the Altruistic Valorians. Background The earliest records of Spira detail how Bevelle attacked another city, Zanarkand. Where Bevelle used its technology to create weapons, Zanarkand's technology was intended only to better life in the city. During the war, a Zanarkand summoner, Yu Yevon, used his powers to create a dream version of the city, as well as a monster known as Sin. Doing both shattered his consciousness, and Sin's first act was to destroy all of the real Zanarkand as Bevelle's armies watched. They returned with the news, and the Yevonite religion was set up based on a ritual that allowed a summoner to temporarily destroy Sin, creating a period of peace known as the Calm. After generations, Sin was finally destroyed permanently, and the origins of the Yevonite religion came to light, causing widespread turmoil and anarchy. The New Yevon organization was founded to help citizens get through the upheaval, and has been oriented on slow adjustment to the new state of the world. This new organization soon found itself in conflict with two other newly created faction, the Machine and the Youth faction. The three factions soon became aware of a superweapon known as the Vegnagun, and came into conflict attempting to recover it. The semi-intelligent weapon flees to the Farplane, where it is obtained by an old wounded soul who plans to use the weapon to end all war by destroying the world. Despite peaceful demonstrations intended to convince him otherwise, including the ending of the factional violence, the world is only saved when a group of heroines successfully shut down the machine. The resulting energy backlash caused the world to shift dimensions and enter the Multiverse. Multiverse Timeline The Multiverse has not been kind to Spira or its citizens. Early after its arrival it suffered from a full invasion by the Yol’ari which it was unable to repel. Enslaved, the inhabitance of Spira were forced to labor for the demon army while those same creatures performed extensive experiments on the native fiends. Eventually the world was liberated by the zerg queen Sarah Kerrigan, though this brought with it only a few changes in the nature and freedoms of the world. The demon invasion had quickened the collapse of the Yevon religion. The long suffering however, allowed cults to flurish, and lead to the creation of a Zerg worshipping cult on the world. Kerrigan did her best to encourage this new cult, eventually allowing it to supplant the New Yevon from the main temple, forcing the latter underground. The world stabilized in under these conditions for years, with its oppressed and fearful population scraping by. The reign of the Zerg ended after Roxas infiltrated the main temple and discovered the world’s heart, which he took and corrupted to darkness. The structure of the world itself could not survive such a cataclysmic release of energy and was destroyed, its few survivors hanging on to rubble floating in the dark void. The world would then decend from here to reach its darkest point when this fractured darkness captured the attention of the dark lord Mephistopheles, who defeated its guardians and claimed it as his own. This deep darkness would, however, prove to be the turning point in Spira’s history. Not long after it’s conquest by the devil, a reformed Roxas would return to the world and defeat his heartless rival to return the heart he himself had destroyed. It was discovered that as Yu Yevon had created a dream Zanarkand, so to had the remnants of the Farplane captured a dream of all Spira, which was awakened the burst of light from the hearts restoration triggered hundreds of memory spheres across the ruined lands. The resulting energies reformed Spira, not only erasing the damage done by the destruction of the world heart, but also restoring the world to a condition very similar to its initial entry into the Multiverse. This restored world was, however, still under the ironfisted ruler ship of the devil Mephistopheles who’s very presence aggravated the worlds fiends and whipped them into a fury, causing endless assaults on human settlements. In time the devil lost interest, however, even as Sarah Kerrigan's interest started to grow. With the dissolution of Apex Tactical Contractors the world was given over to the Altruistic Valorians in an attempt to plunge the world into a war between the heroic Valorians and the Lords of Midnight who had already announced their intention to take the world back as their own. Rather than letting the devil’s plan come to fruition, however, Tails orchestrated a peaceful transfer of control after extracting promises to leave the population safe. The reborn Sarah Kerrigan, who was once again in control of the world of Spira, was now far less interested in the planet's human population than she had been years ago and the watchful eye of the powerful Valorians faction made her hesitant to oppress her subjects unnecessarily. Instead she established her main hive within Via Infinio, a deep dungeon complex below the capital city of Bevelle, providing the planet both protection and respite from the attacks of the fiends, which Kerrigan was far more interested in confronting with the Swarm. Regions Bevelle Bevelle is a walled, star-shaped city that pushes out into the ocean, and the capital city of Spira. The city is located on the small strip of land connecting the two major landmasses of the Spira super-continent, making it a critical economic and strategic location. It is also the location of the primary Shy Guy shuttle port and is by far the most visited location on Spira, to the extent that the until recently Shy Guy Atlas inaccurately called the entire world Bevelle. The most prominent feature of Bevelle is by far its elaborate temple located at both the highest and centermost point of the city. Despite all the changes, it still serves as the focus of both religious and political life. The rest of the city is filled with the shops, industry and residences one would expect from an active major city. With the recent increase in security brought about by the presence of the Zerg, the population has moved back in and the once common abandoned buildings are nowhere to be seen. The Via Purifico (a labyrinthine dungeon) and Via Infinito (a hundred-floor abyss) have both been taken over by Sarah Kerrigan’s Zerg, with the former housing her massive lieutenant Cerebrate and the latter serving as her primary hive in the multiverse. Bikanel Island A large island to the west of the mainland of Spira, Bikanel is a vast desert wasteland which the Al Bhed and cactuar call their home. While harsh and unforgiving, there is a large oasis hidden somewhere in the desert, and the sands hide many secrets. Many of the Al Bhed make a living out of excavating dig sites, hoping to find treasures of their lost civilization, although there are rumors that the desert could be home to many more fiends lying in wait for unwary travellers... Southern Islands Two of the most prominent of the southern islands are Besaid and Kilika. Besaid is a tropical island, with inhabitants preferring to live in tents and shelters instead of in permanent buildings. The one stone building in this village is a temple to the aeon Valefor. After Sin destroyed the Machina City of Besaid, the island became scattered with its ruins. Kilika is another tropical island near Besaid, and it is covered in woodlands. Instead of a Temple of the Fayth, it houses a Temple of Yevon. Calm Lands A region of endless plains, summoners fought Sin here in a final climatic clash long ago. Recently, however, companies have built up several tourist attractions here, and with the Lords of Midnight- specifically, the Zerg- protecting areas from monster attacks, both main companies, Argent Air and Open Air, have profited immensely from the added protection. Zanarkand Ruins The ruins of a once great city that rivalled Bevelle in terms of technological prowess. It was destroyed by SIN, a creature created by Yu Yevon after sacrificing the residents of the city to become pyreflies in order to preserve the metropolis at the height of its power. SIN consumed his mind, though, and then destroyed the real Zanarkand. The city is now just ruins, with plenty of monsters and pyreflies there, as the Zerg have no real need to clear out the place. List of Spira Locations (FF Wiki) Inhabitants Notable Individuals Baralai, Nooj and Gippal These three individuals were once the leaders of the New Yevon, Youth and Machine factions that fought over Spira before uniting to face the universal threat of the Vegnagun. They attempted to resist the conquest of the Yol’ari but were forced underground where they separated along with their respective factions to form resistance groups. Years later, when the world was restored by Roxas, they found themselves back where they started, the heads of major factions set to unite the world. Because of their positions and knowledge, Kerrigan turned over day to day operations to the three of them, forcing them into becoming the united government they had desired to create. The three of them now have dictatorial power by majority, answerable only to Kerrigan and Cerebrate. However, as the Zerg have little interest in controlling the nation so long as it continues to function does not oppose the interests of the Lords of Midnight, their decisions are rarely countermanded. Spira, and Bevelle in particular, have flourished recently under their mostly benevolent leadership. Anyone who deals with the government of Spira, intentionally or otherwise, are likely to end up interacting with at least one of the three of them. Cerebrate Cerebrate 'is Sarah Kerrigan’s second in command and representative on Spira. Although he does not directly involve himself in the ruling of the planet, he does listen in on all of the meetings of the triumvirate to insure that nothing is put into place that directly goes against the desires of the Lords of Midnight. Most of his energy, however, goes into monitoring and controlling the vast numbers of Zerg spread across Spira and the entirety of the multiverse. Perhaps his most notable accomplishment after arriving in the city has been his research into Aeons. Discovering that Aeons are simply manifestations of dreams over a mental connection, Cerebrate experimented with establishing his own mental connection with these summoners. After some practice and adaptation, it was discovered that summoners could tap into the stored psychic impressions of dead zerg beasts to summon them anywhere like the Aeons of old. Getting in contact with Cerebrate is as simple as getting the attention of any Zerg or Summoner on the world and making your intentions known clearly enough, as he is capable of using any Zerg creature as a conduit for telepathic communication. Attempting to physically reach Cerebrate requires descending into Via Pacifico through the heart of the temple above, or passing through one of the few exit tunnels the Zerg dug connecting their Hive with the world outside the city. Intelligent Species '''Humans '– Humans are the most common intelligent species and the primary occupants of Spira. 'Al Bhed '– Al Bhed appear mostly human, but they also have unique swirled pupils and green eyes. Most of them also have blond hair. They often possess eccentric and child-like personalities. They tend to like Machina, and had rejected the Yevon ban on it. 'Ronso '– A race of muscular, anthropomorphic felines. Males are more muscular while females have a more quick and 'athletic' build. In males, horn size is seen as a indicator of status and power. 'Guado '– Wooden and elvish in appearence, with hair resembling flora. They have long limbs, oversized hands, and promanent veins on their forehead. They can tell regular people from Unsent just by scent. They are physically the fastest, capable of running twice the speed of a normal human. They tend to be rather religious. '''Hypello – A race of amphibian creatures, they have unusual pronunciation of words. While they are agile in the water, they are clumsy on land. They tend to have a lackadaisical disposition. Bestiary See'' Fiends'' for native monsters and'' The Swarm'' for Zerg that now call Spira home. See also *Lords of Midnight *Sarah Kerrigan *Cerberus Cluster Category:Locations Category:Stub Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Cerberus Cluster Category:Inner Ring